Alexander Stubb/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| BRUSSELS - BELGIUM - 11 DECEMBER 2008 -- EU Summit hosted by the French Presidency. -- Frank-Walter STEINMEIER (le), Minister of Foreign Affairs of Germany with David MILIBAND Minister of Foreign Affairs for the UK while Alexander STUBB, Minister of Foreign Affairs for Finland takes a photo with his mobile. -- PHOTO: JUHA ROININEN / EUP-IMAGES Alexander Stubb - Angela Merkel.jpg| Saksan liittokansleri Angela Merkel perää Kreikalta pohjaa maanantain hätäkokoukselle. Alexander Stubb puolestaan väläytti lisäajan myöntämistä Kreikan olemassa olevaan velkapakettiin. KUVA: TUOMAS SAULIALA Francia * Ver Alexander Stubb - François Hollande.jpg| Le président de la République, François Hollande, et M. Alexander Stubb, premier ministre de Finlande ont fait une déclaration conjointe à la presse à l'issue de leur entretien. Présidence de la République Países Bajos * Ver Alexander Stubb - Mark Rutte.jpg| Dutch prime minister, Mark Rutte (L), speaks next to Alexander Stubb (R), prime minister of Finland at the World Economic Forum. Photograph: EPA Europa del Sur España * Ver Alexander Stubb - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| From left to right: Mr Alexander STUBB, Finnish Prime Minister; Mr Mariano RAJOY BREY, Spanish Prime Minister. Photo: 'The European Union' Italia * Ver Alexander Stubb - Matteo Renzi.jpg| From left to right: Mr Matteo RENZI, Italian Prime Minister; Mr Alexander STUBB, Finnish Prime Minister. Credit 'The European Union' Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Alexander Stubb - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| The Ahtisaari Days will consist of three separate parts, said President Martti Ahtisaari and Minister Alexander Stubb. Photo: Eero Kuosmanen. Alexander Stubb - Tarja Halonen.jpg| © Embassy of Finland, Vilnius Alexander Stubb - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Tasavallan presidentti Sauli Niinistö ja kokoomuksen puheenjohtaja Alexander Stubb olivat eri linjoilla Suomen Nato-jäsenyydestä. Kuva kesän 2015 Kultaranta-keskusteluista. Foto: Petteri Paalasmaa / AOP Alexander Stubb - Esko Aho.jpg| Vasemmalta: Miapetra Kumpula-Natri, Alexander Stubb, Paavo Lipponen, Esko Aho ja Matti Vanhanen. yle.fi Alexander Stubb - Paavo Lipponen.jpg| Vasemmalta: Miapetra Kumpula-Natri, Alexander Stubb, Paavo Lipponen, Esko Aho ja Matti Vanhanen. yle.fi Alexander Stubb - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Foreign Minister Alexander Stubb and Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen spoke at a press conference on 23 January. Photo: Vuokko Ritari Alexander Stubb - Mari Kiviniemi.jpg| Alexander Stubb ja Mari Kiviniemi kertoivat Suomen roolista Libyan operaatiossa tiistaina Helsingissä. Suomenmaa- Rekisteriseloste Alexander Stubb - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Handshake between Alexander Stubb, on the left, and Jyrki Katainen. Source: EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Chara Kaminara-Pipitsouli Alexander Stubb - Juha Sipilä.jpg| El Primer Ministro Juha Sipilä (Derecha) y el ministro de Finanzas, Stubb, comentaron en silencio Sobre la del director PROPUESTA Ejecutivo de Jyri Häkämiehi, Jyri Häkämiehi, de change dia de doble pago. Lehtikuva. Foto: Antti Aimo-Koivisto. Reino Unido * Ver Alexander Stubb - David Cameron.jpg| David Cameron with Finnish Prime Minister Alexander Stubb at Downing Street. Credit: Anthony Devlin/PA Wire Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Alexander Stubb - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Head of Fortum Russia Alexander Chuvaev (left) with Russian President Vladimir Putin, Finnish President Sauli Niinistö and former Foreign Trade Minister Alexander Stubb at the opening of a gas power plant in Siberia in autumn 2013. Image: Alexey Druginyn / EPA Ucrania * Ver Alexander Stubb - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| From left to right: Mr Petro POROSHENKO, President of Ukraine; Mr Alexander STUBB, Finnish Prime Minister. Credit 'The Council of the European Union' Fuentes Categoría:Alexander Stubb